Light
by StonedGorgon
Summary: This story takes place after 'Descent' & Lionel Luthor has died, but he has arranged for a goodbye message to be sent to Martha Kent in the event of his death. Could this message and one woman's bravery be enough to bring someone back to life?
1. Chapter 1

Light

by StonedGorgon

Notes: ** Lex/Lionel Quote from "Descent" / Jor-El/Martha Quote from "Zod" **

Chapter 1:

"Lex, I know how strong it is, the attraction of the dark power. But it will destroy you. I can't let you go down that terrible path. You must not open that box," Lionel pleaded as he moved toward his son.

"I can't open it because I need a second key. Give it to me."

Silence filled the room as Lionel contemplated his options. There were none. Lex cocked the gun & raised it slowly in the air.

_Oh Martha_, Lionel's thoughts turned to his one & only comfort. _I will miss you so..._

The bullet whizzed past Lionel's ear shattering the glass window behind him.

Lex pressed on. "I've swept every possible place you could've hidden it & I finally realized, there's only one person you would trust it with. Yourself."

_You're wrong son. You really don't know me at all, do you?_

Lex snaps the necklace from around Lionel's neck. _Perhaps there is still time. Perhaps I can still save him._

Lex? Lex, if you open that box, if you get hold of that secret there will be no redemption for you. No redemption. Ever."

Lex grabs hold of Lionel's collar with a death like grip. "I was raised in your shadow. Now you're gonna die in mine."

_There's no hope. Goodbye Lex._

"No one will even remember your name."

And with a great push, Lionel Luthor was flung from the building and into the air. As he gazed into the ice of his son's eyes his mind focused on the few joys he had in life. Holding his son Julian. The garden where he first heard Martha's voice during his blindness.

_My Light. My Martha. _"Martha..."

–

Sound asleep, Martha Kent tossed & turned in the comfort of her warm bed.

"_Martha..."_

"Lionel?" Martha awoke with a start, her head pounding. "Lionel?" She repeated looking around herself. She could have sworn that she heard his voice whispering her name, but it sounded so sad. She was so confused. Her head hurt so much. She reached for the phone, then changed her mind. "This is silly. I don't want to wake him up this late."

She raised herself from her bed & decided to make an early start on her day.

"But first, an asprin..."

–

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It had been a long night. Multiple cups of coffee & nearly a quarter of a bottle of aspirin later & Martha's headache was still going no where fast. The television was on low & Martha was still on the phone with the Senator Riley's assistant.

"Yes Miss Tate I understand how busy the Senator's schedule is. Mine is extremely busy as well; however, I took the time out of my busy schedule to call his office to arrange our meeting personally. The very least he could do is to tell me that he is blowing me off himself & not have the assistant of his assistant do it for him. Goodbye Miss Tate."

_The nerve of those people!_

As she was putting the cordless phone on the hook, she noticed a familiar pair of eyes staring at her from the television. _Lionel? What are you up to now?_ She grabbed her coffee mug & moved towards the TV, but seconds later her fingers felt boneless & she vaguely heard the sound of ceramic hitting the tile floor. _Nooo..._

"**Lionel Luthor Dead: CEO Suicide**"

_It can't be true. Call the farm & find out what is going on._

She all but ran to where the phone sat, picked it up & pressed the speed dial for the farm. One ring. Two. Three rings. _Clark, pick up! _Five rings and straight to the answering machine.

"Sweetheart, it's Mom. I just saw the news about Lionel & I wanted to know what was going on. You can reach me at... Actually, don't call me back sweetheart. I'm coming home. Now."

_I need to go home. I need to go home now. Lionel, why? You wouldn't do that... would you?_

–

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As soon as her plane landed, she bolted for the nearest car rental desk & demanded the first available car that could take her from Metropolis to Smallville fastest. _At least I don't have to worry about carrying any luggage._ She was in such a rush to get answers that she didn't bother to bring anything with her.

As soon as she got to the farm she checked the house for inhabitants, but found none. That's when she felt the urge to go into the barn & start looking for something.

_What am I doing here?_ Martha wondered as she started desperately searching thru the barn looking for a book. _Yes, a book with a key in it. That's what I'm looking for, but why? _Then it finally hit her.

The key to the Kawatche Caves. The key to the Fortress. Her headache began to ease slightly as she started to think about the Fortress. _Yes, I can get answers there. Clark is missing, Lionel was Jor-El's oracle and now he is dead. Dead. _The thought brought a heaviness to Martha's heart like no other.

_He seemed fine the last time I talked to him. His voice was so welcoming & happy to hear from me. Perhaps he was a little stressed with everything that had been going on around him, but Lionel never liked talking about his personal life. Especially to me. I don't think he liked to worry me. Oh, Lionel, why did you do it?_

At last she found the book she was looking for. Inside was the octagonal disk that she had seen all those years ago during the hostage situation at LuthorCorp. She mistrusted him then. And perhaps she had every reason to, but now she could never believe that Lionel Luthor would ever do anything that would endanger Clark's destiny. Lionel took his responsibilities as Jor-El's vessel too seriously to allow that to happen.

_Jor-El. Jor-El can give me the answers I need. I have to get to the Fortress. Only he can tell me what I need to know. I have to get to the Fortress now._

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Jor-El."

"Martha Kent"

"Jor-El, what is going on? Why did I feel like I had to come here? What happened to Lionel? I never thought he would kill himself, but now he's dead. Why?"

"The vessel has been destroyed. You have been sent for. You are now in control of the Kryptonian database that was once maintained by Lionel Luthor."

"I don't understand. Why me?"

An image flickers in front of her. It's Lionel.

"_Martha. You will never understand how hard this is for me. If you are seeing this, then it means that I am dead & you are now in front of Jor-El wondering why your head hurts."_

Martha tries to touch his face, but her hand goes through the hologram & it flickers from the contact.

_You are a librarian to one of the greatest depositories in the Universe. You are my replacement. I hate the thought that I may have caused you even the slightest pain, but know this: The migraines will fade eventually. Consider it a minor side effect to an even greater gift. You have been able to protect your son all these years & it has been my honor to help you, but I knew eventually I may need to give up my life to ensure Clark's future. I have done so willingly. My only true regret in life is that I was never able to tell you what you mean to me._

_Do you remember that day in the garden? I was told it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining & the flowers were in bloom. My blindness forced me into darkness. But I had been in darkness long before I had gone blind. Then I heard a voice & a little bit of light came into my world. Before I got to know you I was just a man. But when I'm with you I feel like I can be more. I have the potential to be a __better__ man. And that is what has made me fall so deeply & passionately in love with you._

_Every moment I'm alone I long to hear your voice. The only time I ever feel truly alive is when I am near you. I feel this wondrous ache deep inside. Perhaps I'm a coward for telling you this way. I know you will never feel the same way I do for you, but I needed you to understand. Don't feel sorry for me & don't grieve. I don't want that. I just want to thank you. I hope that access to this depository will further help you in protecting your son._

_Thank you Martha for being my conscience & my light."_

–

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Oh Lionel, but why did you do it?"

"I do not understand the question, Martha Kent."

"Why did Lionel kill himself?" Martha asked her voice touched with despair.

"He would not have."

"Are you saying he was murdered? By who?" The thought that Lionel was killed & the world believed that he had caused his own death made Martha sick to her stomach.

"Lionel Luthor would not have discarded his life so readily knowing this structure's requirements for a vessel."

"But I thought I was Lionel's replacement? That I held control of the Kryptonian library? What was it like for Lionel to be your vessel?" Martha asked with confusion.

"You are not my vessel. You have not been prepared with the Crystal of Transference as Lionel Luther once was. Kal-El's training has yet to begin, but before that happens the vessel for this structure must be obtained."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I am unable to interfere in the past. However, you Martha Kent do not have such a restriction."

"How do I do it?"

"Your present consciousness will be sent to take over your body in the past. You will need to go to my vessel immediately & protect him from the threat he will face. But you can not reveal that your consciousness is from the future as you may cause a fracture in the time-space continuum."

"How far am I going back? And if I can't tell him I'm from the future, how do I convince him that I need to stay by his side the entire time I'm there?"

"You will be sent back twenty-four hours from when you were first granted access to the Kryptonian archives. As for reasons to remain at his side, you must determine them for yourself."

"All right. Send me back."

"Everything you have done for Kal-El, you again have my deepest gratitude. I could not have wished for a brighter light to guide my son. Farewell, Martha Kent."

–

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Lionel..." Martha moaned as she tossed & turned in the comfort of her warm bed.

"Lionel?" Martha she moaned again and for a split second she imagined she felt a warm hand gently stroking her upper thigh. "Lionel?" She repeated looking around herself. She was so confused. Then everything came crashing down on her in a flash: _Lionel is dead._

I have to hear his voice. I have to hear it now. She reached for the phone & dialed the second number on her speed dial.

"Hello?" a drowsy baritone answered.

"Lionel, it's me."

"Martha... it's so good to hear from you, but is something wrong?"

"Why would you ask that?" Martha answered nervously. _What do I tell him? I just found out your going to die in less than twenty-four hours & I miss you. Maybe I can give him a half-truth..._

"I miss you Lionel."

"Martha..."

_There it was again. The way he says my name. That slight whisper touched with such sadness. It makes my chest ache just thinking about his final letter to me._

"Lionel, before you say anything, I wanted to ask you a big favor."

"Anything Martha."

"Are you still staying in the penthouse in Metropolis?"

"Yes"

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a house guest for the next twenty-four hours."

There was silence on the other end of the line. _Please say yes Lionel, please, please, please..._

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. Why don't I set you up at the Wallingford-Astoria. It's the finest hotel in all of Metropolis & probably far more relaxing than an old bachelor..."

"I want to be with you Lionel!" Martha interrupted. Her face had gone beat red & her eyes had widened in shock at her own outburst. "I... I... I didn't mean... for it to... come out that way," Martha explained still blushing.

"How did you mean it Martha?"

"I want to be near my closest & dearest friend. Especially when I get the feeling he needs me the most. I'm leaving from here to go directly to the airport. I'll call you when I land. I'll see you later," and quickly she hung up the phone. She decided she could make the arrangements for the flight at the airport & then call Lionel when she was on the plane.

Immediately after she hung up, it wrang again showing Lionel's caller ID. She refused to answer. She couldn't let him get the last word & possibly deny her the chance to be by his side when he needed her most.

–

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was just hitting quarter to five when Lionel's car dropped Martha off in front of the main building. Lionel chose not to meet her at the airport. Instead, he wanted to "freshen-up" the place for her. The doorman let her thru tipping his hat & welcoming her to the building. The concierge was obviously tipped off that Senator Kent was arriving because he was already awaiting her beside the main desk with someone prepared to take her bags. The only thing was, like before, she didn't bring any bags on this trip. She was far too concerned with getting to the airport & getting the first available flight to worry about a bag.

"Please just show me up to Mr Luthor's penthouse please."

"Yes Senator."

And with that, they were in the the elevator & Martha was contemplating what she was going to say to the man that had just professed his undying love to her at the Fortress.

_How do I feel about Lionel? Friendship, yes. Trust, definitely. Sexual attraction... There is definitely some tension between us. I felt it before our last Thanksgiving together when we almost kissed. There's fire & definite heat, but can there also be love? I can't see him taken out of my life. I was being honest when I told him he wasn't a complication. He is a part of my life & I'm so very thankful for that. But am I ready? Do we even have enough time? As far as I know, Lionel may still die tonight._

And with that last thought echoing in her head, Martha left the elevator to knock on the door of the man that was stirring all these feelings inside her.

–

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Hello Martha," Lionel greeted her warmly as she walked thru the door & embraced him.

"Lionel."

She took a moment to breath him in. He smelled earthy with a hint of spice & the skin at his collar was so warm & soft that she wanted to nuzzle her nose there & stay forever. Eventually, she disengaged herself from him & with a sheepish grin asked, "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine..." Lionel answered nonchalantly.

"Liar."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I called you a liar. Something is wrong & you just don't want to tell me about it. I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you Martha, but I don't see how you can possibly think that something is wrong just by asking how I'm doing & a simple hug."

_It's now or never Martha! Do you trust Lionel with your heart or do you pull the friendship card on him again & hope it's enough to save him tonight. You may never get this opportunity again. Come on Martha!_

"I can tell something is wrong just by the sound of your voice. I can tell by the way your body reacts & moves. And before you say any more, there was nothing simple about that hug I just gave you," Martha finished with a coy smile.

"What... Martha..."

"Lionel, can you do me one more favor?"

Lionel nodded his head in mute acceptance.

"Can you sit on that sofa & close your eyes. I need to do something & I don't think I'll keep my nerve if I have you watching me."

Lionel nodded again. Walked over to his black leather sofa, leaned back into it & shut his eyes patiently.

"Thank you," Martha whispered.

–

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

She walked towards him cautiously. Every footstep measured along with every breath until she was standing in front of him between his long out-stretched legs.

"Martha, what are you doing?" Lionel asked breathlessly as Martha began to crawl up onto his lap.

"Please Lionel, you promised you would behave."

"I promised nothing of the sort," he said with a rye chuckle. "I agreed to sit on the couch & keep my eyes shut. Not to behave."

"Please..."

And with her whispered plea he had no choice but to relent. He placed his hands firmly on either side of himself & waited patiently for Martha's next move.

When she was positioned firmly on his lap, she took her left hand & gently began stroking his hair while her right hand began tracing the features of his face starting with his lips.

"Martha..." Lionel moaned. But this time it wasn't the soft sad sound that she had heard in the past. This time it was hopeful & warm & so very light. His eyes opened & hazel met blue.

He pulled away slightly to look at her & whispered, "Are you certain about this, Martha? I need to know you won't have any regrets."

"I'm sure Lionel. I could never regret loving you."

She reached towards him & wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, gently, she brought her mouth down on his for a soft, delicate kiss. And in that moment, Lionel Luthor was undone. He crushed Martha to him and began nibbling her ear. Her breath caught. He then gently licked then bit her lobe causing her to hum with pleasure. Martha trembled with delight as Lionel touched her. He began kissing & nipping at her neck, working his way slowly down.

"Lionel, please let me stay the night with you. I don't want to leave your side. I'm afraid something horrible will happen & I don't want to risk it. Not now."

"Your wish is my command."

–

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The soft light of dawn filtered in on the drowsy couple. Lionel awoke & cradled Martha in his arms letting the events of last night wash back over him.

He let his warm hands glide over her body, finally gently stroking her upper thigh.

"Lionel?" Martha softly moaned.

"Hello Sleepy-head" Lionel teased as he nuzzled her neck & gently kissed her cheek.

"When did we make it to the bedroom?"

"I do believe it was after we tried out the couch, the dining room table, the stairs & then the hallway. I think we both decided that the bed was a better fit for our endeavors."

"I remember," Martha said with a slight blush.

"Martha, why did you come back?"

"I came back for you." Martha said truthfully.

"As wonderful as that sounds, why do I not believe you."

"Lionel. Lionel, do you trust me?"

"With my very soul"

"Then know this: I know something bad is going to happen to you very soon & I'm afraid for you. I don't want to lose you."

"Can you tell me how you came across this information?"

"I was told that I can't tell you that, but please believe me when I tell you that you need to trust me. Please don't leave my side today. Take me with you where ever you need to go. Just consider me your shadow for the day."

Lionel stopped stroking Martha's thigh & slowly distanced himself from her in the bed.

"So what we did last night wasn't because you wanted show me how you feel. It was because you wanted to ensure I would stay close to you? Martha, I never knew you to be the type to use sex as a weapon before," Lionel said with a sarcastic laugh.

"No! No, It's not that way at all. I wish I could explain my reasons to you..."

"Then explain them!" Lionel exclaimed jumping out of bed & grabbing for his robe. Martha clutched the dark silken sheets tightly to her chest like a shield to an oncoming attack.

"Lionel, I wish I could, but I can't. I asked you to trust me and I'm telling you now everything that I can tell you. You are so very important to me Lionel. I can't lose you. Please, please just trust me," she said with the shimmer of tears in her sapphire eyes.

"I trust that you believe I'm in danger. And I trust you enough to know that you will do anything you can to ensure that those you care about are safe. But what I don't trust is the fact that you may have used my feelings for you to get what you want. I thought that was something that was beneath you, but I was wrong," Lionel said with a look of despair. And quietly he turned around & walked towards the bathroom.

–

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Martha clutched the sheet to her & followed the trail of clothes through the penthouse from the master bedroom when she noticed Lionel's shirt near the dining room table. She held it close & breathed in the faint aroma of earthy spices & a scent that was all too uniquely Lionel. And she recalled the night they shared. She had never felt such passion from a man before; it was as if he was pouring his very soul into her with every touch, every kiss & ever movement of his strong body. It was a wonderful night. It could have been a better morning.

She dropped the sheet & put on the soft white collar shirt buttoning it up just enough for decency's sake.

_How do I convince him that I wasn't trying to seduce him just to get my own way?_

–

Martha gave a short knock on the bathroom door and walked in, only to halt at the sight of the man before her. Lionel was standing under the shower head facing away from the door and he obviously hadn't heard her come in over the sound of the jetting water. The water cascaded over the top of his curly head and down across his broad shoulders, which were glistening with the combination of water and soap. Martha's gaze drifted downwards to his firmly muscled buttocks and froze.

_Beautiful._

She unbuttoned the first few buttons and slid the shirt down her smooth body, opened the door to the shower & stepped in. Lionel froze and stood still. He barely breathed a sound as Martha wrapped her arms around his back and gripped his subtly muscled chest.

"Martha what are you doing?" Lionel breathed.

"I'm trying to prove that I more than just care for you. I would never be with a man unless they meant more to me than just a friend. Earlier you said you trusted me. Please trust me when I tell you that I want to explore our relationship, but we may not have the time. You're in danger and I want to be by your side today, tonight and if we are granted the time, even longer. Please don't leave me behind. Please believe in me the same way I believe in you. Stay with me."

Without another word, she began to turn him towards her, wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her head against his shoulder in a comforting hug.

"And you can't tell me any more than this? Do you know why I'm in danger?" Lionel questioned.

"I only know that you are in serious danger Lionel. And I know I'm afraid for you."

Martha shivered as a jet of cooling water went past Lionel's shoulder & sprayed down the nape of her neck.

"The water's getting cold."

And with that, Lionel turned off the shower & stepped out leaving Martha behind. A moment later he returned with two towels.

"Come here," Lionel requested as he raised his hand to help her out of the shower. He grabbed the first towel and gently began to dry her hair and massage her scalp. Once finished he grabbed the second towel and began to slowly, sensuously dry her off starting with her arms, legs, back and then to more sensitive areas. Martha all but purred at the attention that was being lavished upon her.

"Martha, there are things that we need to talk about. But first, I think you need warming up."

–

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"So this key is one of two keys that go to a lock box in Zurich and that leads to a means of controlling Clark?" Martha questioned as she held the small golden key in her hand.

"Yes, that's why I must get it to Clark & explain to him what danger he is in. Lex has already had Patricia Swann killed. It's only a matter of time before he realizes that I have the second key and comes looking for it."

"All right, then what are we waiting for?"

"Martha, there is something else that I need to tell you. Not long ago, I captured Clark & hid him to protect him from Patricia Swann. I was afraid that she may try to expose him. But to ensure he wouldn't escape, I used a Kryptonite infused cage."

Martha sat in mute silence.

"Please Martha, I'm telling you the truth. I only wanted to safeguard Clark's secret."

"Then why didn't you simply warn him about Patricia Swann?"

"She said she had incriminating evidence against me that she would show the world if I didn't present her with the Traveler. My duty is to protecting your son. How would I be able to do that if I was blackmailed & thrown behind bars? Have you ever known Clark to be cautious when it came to protecting himself?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me that you still believe in me. That you still trust me. Tell me that if I didn't do the right thing that I at least did it for the right reasons. Please..."

"I believe you did what you did for reasons that you thought were right," Martha spoke slowly.

"Do you think we'll be able to convince Clark of that?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that we have to try to convince him of the danger that he is in now. It may be the only way to save him and you."

–

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Chloe, have you seen Clark?" Martha questioned as she and Lionel entered the bullpen of the Daily Planet.

"Mrs. Kent! I didn't know you were in town. This is sort of a really bad time & and your not exactly in the best of company," Chloe said pointedly looking directly at Lionel.

"It doesn't matter what type of company you think Martha is in. The only thing that matters is that we find Clark & warn him of the danger he is in," Lionel reasoned.

"Still doing your old song & dance Mr Luthor? Don't you think you've cried wolf enough times already?"

"Chloe! This isn't the time or place. Where is my son!"

"Mrs. Kent you can't seriously believe what Lionel's telling you after what he's done..."

"I know about the cage Chloe. And I know that you may not trust Lionel's actions, but now is not the time to discuss them. My son is in danger & I need to find him. If you don't want to help me then I suggest you don't say another word, you turn around & you go."

"Lana was hurt by Brainiac. Clark's with her now."

"Please tell us where he is Ms. Sullivan," Lionel requested gently.

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Clark exclaimed as he saw her entering the hospital with Lionel.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk to you."

"I think we should go outside for this private chat," Lionel agreed.

"I'm not going anywhere with you & neither is my mother. Mom! Do you know what Lionel's done? What he has been doing? You can't trust him. He..."

"Locked you in a Kryptonite cage, yes I know, but he says it was for your own protection."

"From who? Patricia Swann? She wasn't out to hurt me. She was just like her dad. She only wanted to help and look what's happened to her. She's dead & Lionel has something to do with it."

"I didn't kill Patricia! I have proof!" Lionel exclaimed.

"I don't believe you. And you can't possibly believe him over your own son."

"Clark, there is a real threat out there that can hurt you. Hurt you and Lionel. If you can't believe Lionel, then believe me."

"Son, I need you to take this & keep it safe," Lionel explained as he loosened his tie & produced a gold chain with a locket.

"Don't call me son! And I'm not taking anything from you. You may have tricked my mother into believing your stories, but I won't be fooled again!"

And with that, Clark walked away out of the hospital & supersped out of sight.

"There's no way we can convince him now. We can't convince Ms. Sullivan how serious the situation is. Clark won't listen and Lana is incapacitated."

"Give me the key Lionel."

"Martha, I can't risk..."

"Please give me the key Lionel."

And with a deep breath, Lionel opened his hand and allowed the necklace with the Veritas key to drop into the waiting palm of Martha Kent.

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The sky was hazy with a red to orange glow turning into a deep purple. Night had already begun to fall in Metropolis. Martha was reminded of the sailor's adage: _Red sky in morning, sailor take warning. Red sky at night, sailor's delight._

_Too bad I'm not a sailor_, Martha thought as she watched dusk fall through the windows of Lionel's LuthorCorp office. _It might bode well for what we're about to face tonight._

"Martha, is something wrong?" Lionel asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist & leaned his head on her shoulder to watch the Metropolis skyline.

"I just wish we hadn't come to your office that's all. I have a bad feeling about being here," Martha hedged as Lionel tightened his hold around her midsection.

"Everything will be all right. Tomorrow morning we will take the key to the Fortress & hide it there. No one will be able to find it & Clark will be safe."

"I think we should have done it tonight. Lionel, I have an uneasy feeling being here. Can we please go. The sooner we take care of this albatross around our necks the less likely anyone else will be in danger."

"As I recall, an albatross was a sign of good luck to all sailors before someone was foolish enough to kill it," Lex answered as he casually walked into the office. "Now what you might consider bad luck may be a sign of good fortune for me."

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Lex. What are you doing here?" Lionel questioned calmly letting go of Martha and leaning against his desk without a care in the world. "Martha, if you will excuse us. It appears Lex requires some father-son time."

"No Dad. I think she should stay. It sounds like she might be interested in this conversation after all."

"Martha. Go. Now."

"No Lionel. I need to stay right here," Martha answered back. She wasn't about to leave him with who she realized was his murderer.

"I'm sure there were moments when King Arthur regretted pulling the sword from the stone. But he never gave up his quest. So why did you? Or have you already found what you were looking for?" Lex asked pointedly staring at Martha with an unblinking stare.

"Could you be a little less vague son? I'm not going to live forever."

"Lex, what are you talking about?" Martha queried. _He knows. Or at least he's close to knowing..._

"The Traveler that you and the less fortunate members of Veritas were looking for."

"The Traveler. Why doesn't it surprise me that you've fallen for Patricia Swann's vivid imaginings."

"I didn't imagine the deaths of Virgil Swann or Oliver Queen's parents."

"You think I can control the fate of individuals? Oh, God. You give me too much credit."

"You certainly controlled mine."

"Lex. You can't believe that's true.," Martha interjected.

"Mrs. Kent it wasn't an accident that my father and I were in Smallville the day of the meteor shower. The factory was just a cover. My dear old Dad was really there to meet this Traveler that his little astronomy group members wanted to protect. I remember everything."

"Lex. Those memories are skewed. They're of a small boy in shock trying to cope with the trauma of a meteor shower," Martha explained gently.

"A trauma brought on by my own father," Lex replied in a voice constricted with emotion. He pulled a gun out of his coat and began tapping it against the side of his thigh. "My life changed forever that day."

A flicker of emotion crossed Lex's face then it hardened into cold steel. It was then that Martha realized that she & Lionel may have reached the point of no return. There might not be a way to save Lionel or herself.

"You sacrificed me for the Traveler. Why? Who is it Dad? Who is it? WHO IS IT?"

"What if I told you now that you are the Traveler?"

Lionel began to edge his way slowly closer to the window to draw Lex's eye away from Martha. _Perhaps she will understand and escape while she still has the chance._

"You're right. Your life truly changed that day. I told you in the helicopter that you were destined for a great future. That's why I've been so hard on you, trained you so relentlessly. Think, Lex. Think. You have survived mortal injuries so many times. How else can you explain it?"

"Because I was trained never to accept defeat," Lex instantly replied cocking his gun and training it on Martha while still keeping his eyes set on his father. "When I get my hands on that box in Zurich I have a feeling all my questions will be answered. Now I want that second key. Give it to me."

Silence filled the room as Lionel and Martha both contemplated their options. There were none. With lightning speed, Lex grabbed Martha and pressed the gun hard into her side.

"I've swept every possible place you could've hidden it and I thought there was only one person you would trust with it. Yourself. But perhaps I was wrong."

And with a rip of fabric, Lex tore the buttons holding together the shirt Martha had borrowed from Lionel and snapped the necklace from around her neck.

"Lex? Lex if you open that box, if you get hold of that secret there will be no redemption for you. No redemption. Ever," Lionel pleaded.

Lex pressed the gun harder into Martha's side. There was no escape for her and no rescue possible at this moment.

"I was raised in your shadow. Now you're going to feel what it's like to slowly die in mine," and with Lex's reply came the sound of two echoing gun shots.

Martha collapsed to the floor and Lionel raced to be at her side as Lex walked out of the office and melted into the shadows.

All Lionel could see was the two blossoms of red that were currently blooming on what was once a pristine white shirt.

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Martha. MARTHA!" Lionel screamed as he cradled her slowly cooling body close to his own. "Martha, look at me. Please look at me."

With a flutter of her long eyelashes, Martha opened her sapphire eyes. "Lionel... I feel dizzy."

"You're going to be fine Martha. Just fine. Keep looking at me."

Lionel tried to keep pressure on both exit and entry wounds, but when he tried to press on one the other seemed to gush with more red slippery fluid.

"It doesn't hurt. Is that a bad thing," Martha whispered as she took one of her slippery hands and gently touched his face.

"No, that's not bad. Not feeling pain can only be good Martha," Lionel lied. He realized she had very little time left. From the position of the shots to the exit wounds and the amount of blood she had lost, she wouldn't have much time left. In the distance he could hear the sound of sirens. One of his security must have heard the gun shots and called for help. But would they get to her in time?

"Lionel I need to tell you something"

"No. You can tell me later once we get you to the hospital." Lionel spoke softly.

"I need to tell you now. It's important," Martha's voice was beginning to fade and it took almost all her energy to keep her hand on his cheek and focus into his hazel eyes.

"Do you remember that day in the garden? It was beautiful that day. It was the first time that we actually talked to one another. Really talked. I want to be in our garden again. I want to be able to talk like that with you every day. I want to be near you and be a part of your life, but I think we may have lost our chance. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Martha moved her hand to gently grip his head and gently pulled it down for a kiss. Then Lionel felt the air softly rush out from between her lips and she grew still.

–

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Three days later.

Pain.

That's all Martha could feel in her side and her abdomen as she awoke. She could feel someone gripping her hand. Holding it like a drowning man holds a lifeline. She opened her eyes but all she could see was darkness. Gradually her eyes became accustomed to the dark and she was able to see the shadow of a man sitting in a chair with his head laying inches from where he was holding her hand. Behind her she could hear the droning beat of hospital equipment giving off her vital statistics.

_I'm alive. How long was I asleep?_

As she turned her head she could see clearer the man that was at her side. Lionel was fast asleep. There were deep circles under his eyes as though he hadn't slept in days. His hair was tousled and unkempt and his clothes were disheveled. And from the look of his face, his beard hadn't been trimmed in days.

She slid her hand out of his death-like grip and eased it onto his furrowed brow. Instantly, the pinched expression on his face calmed and relaxed into that of a peaceful slumber. It was as though her touch communicated the safety, warmth and security that he was so desperately trying to seek in his sleep. She began to gently stroke his wavy hair and his shoulders relaxed from their tightened appearance.

A calm settled over Martha as she contemplated everything that she had endured the last few days and what it would mean for Lionel and herself.

_Today is the start of a new day for both of us, Lionel. You just don't realize it yet._

- THE END -


End file.
